My Everything
by ValentineZombie
Summary: It was the last night together before they had to go their separate ways. More than anything, James just wanted to make the last few hours count, wanted to cherish every last minute left by Adam's side.


**Okay, before anything else, I'm just going to point out that this is the first BTR fic I've written in about 2-3 years lol This is kind of a tester to help me get back into my creative streak, and I had a push from a friend who says I have to put it out there sooner or later :P I'm not entirely happy with it, but my bud seemed to enjoy it just the way it is, so here's to you! This is dedicated to for encouraging me to get back into writing, and for being the best support I could ask for. This story is semi-inspired by her three-shot titled "Addiction" [you should totally go check it out if you haven't read it already] and the song "Be Your Everything" from Boys Like Girls. Obviously I don't own the song or BTR or anything else of that sort. Enjoy, I hope! lol**

* * *

_Four letter word  
But I don't have the guts to say it  
Smile 'til it hurts  
Let's not make it complicated  
We've got a story  
And I'm about to change the ending  
You're perfect for me  
And more than just a friend  
So we can just stop pretending now  
Gotta let you know somehow_

Both men stood there in the sand at the water's edge, taking in the peaceful scenery. The sun had just set and stars were popping out and shining brighter by the minute. The sounds of small waves crashing towards the shore and the faint echo of a song playing the portable radio sitting back on the beach blanket filled the air. When the weather had started to chill down, all other occupants packed their belongings and left, leaving James and Adam to the bliss of having the beach to themselves.

So here they were, just two so-called friends trying to enjoy every last minute they could together before having to go their separate ways. James would be leaving to go on tour with the rest of his bandmates. Adam would be staying home, tying to work on new music. With schedules so hectic, neither one knew when they would have time for one another. Of course it would be hard, even without any actual commitment to one another. James knew it. Adam knew it. A real relationship would never work when both of them were too involved with their music careers. That wouldn't stop them from trying to get in time with one another for the time being though.

_I'll be your shelter  
I'll be your storm  
I'll make you shiver  
I'll keep you warm  
Whatever weather  
Baby I'm yours  
Be your forever, be your fling  
Baby I will be your everything_

James broke his gaze away from the ocean view and turned his head to look at the other man, a sad smile on his face as he moved his hand to grasp at Adam's, intertwining their fingers. Adam's gripped on tighter, his eyes still locked onto the water.

"I'm not ready for you to leave." He spoke softly.

James let out a long sigh, letting his head drop down until his chin touched his chest. The last thing he wanted to be reminded of was that by the morning came, he'd be off on the tour bus driving further and further away from the one person that meant more to him than anyone else. Sure, it would only be temporary, but that didn't mean that the separation wouldn't hurt like hell. More than anything, he just wanted to make these last few hours count, wanted to cherish every last minute left by Adam's side.

"You would think we'd be used to this by now…" He said.

Adam let out a faint humorless laugh, "You're right. I honestly thought it would get easier each time one us needed to get up and go. I think it just gets worse."

Finally breaking his view of the scenery, Adam's blue eyes met James' hazel ones. He turned his body and pulled the younger man into his arms and held him tightly, tucking his head into the crook of James' neck and let his lips gently kiss at golden skin.

_We used to say  
That we would always stick together  
But who's to say  
That we could never last forever  
Boy, got a question  
Could you see yourself with somebody else?  
'Cause I'm on a mission  
And I don't wanna share  
I want you all to myself right now  
I just wanna scream it out _

James let his eyes flutter closed and let out a soft sigh, wrapping his arms around to Adam's back and clutched at the material of his shirt and pulled him closer, trying to eliminate any space in between their bodies. This was the kind of thing that he wanted to take with him, the moments of just being in Adam's arms and feeling cherished and wanted and loved.

"I'll be back before you know it."

After moments, maybe even minutes of silence, Adam pulled back enough just so he could look the younger in the eye, "Eight months is hardly a short amount of time. A lot can change in that time."

"Don't say things like that. It's not forever. You know I'll call whenever I get the chance. And you know that when I come back home, you'll be the first person I go to." James rested his forehead against the shorter man's, "You just have to remember that I'll always come back to you, Adam. You're my everything. Whatever you call this relationship-friendship that we have, you have to know how much you mean to me, don't you? Nothing is going to change when I'm gone. I'm still going to love you more than anything. You need to understand that."

_I'll be your shelter  
I'll be your storm  
I'll make you shiver  
I'll keep you warm  
Whatever weather  
Baby I'm yours  
Be your forever, be your fling  
Baby I will be your everything_

Adam looked like he was about to cry, but he was determined to keep the tears back. His teeth clamped onto his bottom lip and he just slowly nodded. More than anything, he knew. He understood exactly where James was coming from. Still, he was scared. He wasn't the type to just let his emotions out like this, to say those three little words to just anybody. He sure felt it though. And even though he wasn't ready to quite say it even after all the time that they had together, he knew that James could feel it and he knew James understood. They shared that sort of affection without even having to voice it. It was good enough for them.

James closed the remaining distance and pulled Adam in for a kiss. It was soft and sweet, teeth gently grazing lower lips and tongues playing. After a couple moments, both men pulled back slowly, eyes shut and let out content sighs. Hands clung to one another tightly, neither ready to let each other go anytime soon.

_No matter what you do, yeah  
Oh, I'll be there for you  
And every time you close your eyes  
I will be by your side  
'Cause every time you make me sing  
Baby I will be your everything_

"I'll miss you."

Another kiss.

"I'll miss you too. More than you can imagine."

Another.

"I'll be counting down the days til I have you back. You are worth the wait, James."

And another.

"So are you."

_I'll be your shelter  
I'll be your storm  
But I'll make you shiver  
I'll keep you warm  
Whatever weather  
Baby I'm yours  
Be your forever, be your fling  
Baby I will be your everything_

Linking their fingers together, both men turned from the shore and ventured back to the beach blanket in dry sand and laid side by side. After wrapping arms around one another, they stared up at the stars glistening across the sky, small smiles on their lips. Things would work out. They just knew.

_Baby I  
Baby I will  
Baby I will be your everything_

* * *

**I apologize for the iffy ending and all. I honestly didn't know how else this could go XD**


End file.
